You Are MINE!
by Lame-Ass
Summary: Thor likes Loki, takes Loki out and realizes that the loner isn't quite as delicate as he appears. His friends don't like the way Loki is changing Thor so they wish to get rid of him by any means necessary. [AU, Modern Day High School. Loki:Seme, Thor:Uke. Rated M for cursing, sadomasochism, degradation, abuse...not your typical vanilla yaoi, period.]
1. Come Out With Me

_Hello everyone!_

_This is my first Thorki fanfic, yaaaay~_

_This one though, involves Loki being the dom and Thor as the submissive. I love short dominating taller yaoi xD_

_This fanfic is going to be quite truly rated M. It isn't going to be a typical yaoi vanilla setting. It's going to lean more towards sadomasochism and because of that, this is set in an AU, today's modern time since it'll be easier to dirty talk there (for me at least )._

_ Beware of some fetishes that might come out...though it's not going to be quite explict because of fanfiction's ratings. Also, lots of cursing xD_

_Anywho, hope you enjoy :D_

_(Also...I own nothing...disclaimer)._

_~Squee_

* * *

A certain group ran the halls and made sure everything went in line their way. The group was known to be the baddest gang in the school. No one was suppose to question their actions nor go against them, unless they wanted to be seeing red.

Thor and his gang of three, plus Sif were feared by the majority of the school. Thor was a tall brute whom lead the group because of his excellent leadership skills, Volstagg was the bronze and whom used his appearance to threat anyone whom dares to challenge them, Hogun used his knowledge and knew snippets about every student in the school, Fandral flirted with all of the beautiful woman and used his irresistible charm to get their way, and Sif used her femininity to fool students to lower their guard before she striked. The group when brought together was a gang to not be messed with.

* * *

Currently, they were all sitting at the library, laughing over Fandral whom tried hitting on a girl earlier whom turned out to be a lesbian and slapped him. They teased and poked him, making the blonde growl and shout, "How the fuck was I suppose to know she was a lesbian!? Hogun here said that she liked men!"

"Hah! I just said that just to make you look like an idiot since you're always gloating how you can get anyone that you wanted. Turns out you can't~" He teased further, poking his friend again whom smack his hand.

Loki, a loner in the school whom hardly anyone ever paid attention to, was at the library, sitting a table away from the noisy group. At the very back were secluded tables that he always sat by since he hated being with people whenever he went to the library. Thor and his friends always sat back there since they could be as loud as they wanted without being kicked out. Loki had to read _Wuthering Heights_ for his AP course and could not concentrate due to the idiots over. He glared at the gang with his blue eyes, gritting his teeth as they continued to disturb his peace. Minutes passed and the group showed no signs of shutting up soon, making the sixteen year old irritated.

"Keep it down you idiots! Some of us truly want to make something out of our lives!" He hissed, finally not being able to take it anymore. Immediately the group quiet down but not from his words. They all stared at Loki with their mouths hung open, not believing that someone, let alone a nobody told them to shut up!

"Why you little shithead! I oughta go and kick your ass!" Fandral snarled, getting up from his wooden seat to beat the crap out of the loser.

"Leave him alone. He's no one. Why waste your time?" Thor grunted, not even glancing over to the other male. Fandral though, could only gawk, "Are you serious Thor? You want us, to let someone tell us what to do!?"

"Enough! I say leave him alone! We were being kind of loud, you know."

"Un-believable! You're taking the side of a loser! I…I can't even look at you right now." Standing up, Fandral left the room disgusted, Hogun and Volstagg following behind. Sif stayed though with his friend, frowning from his actions. Truthfully, the dark hair women had a crush on their leader. She has been liking Thor ever since they were children and her feelings only grew as they got older.

"Thor...are you going to stay here or are you going to come along?" She asked softly, touching his hand only for him to pull it away.

"I'll stay." He responded. "I have homework to do anyways. I'll see you guys later."

It was noticeable that she did not like that answer but didn't argue as she stood up and left, looking back at him once she reached the door way before leaving. Thor sat where he was, staring at Loki now.

Everyone knew about Thor's bisexuality. He was open about it and really didn't care. After he came out, no one really made fun of gays or bisexuals around him anymore, well, directly at him that is.

Standing up, Thor strolled over to Loki's table and stood in front of him, the ravenette ignoring him for a few seconds before the stares started to annoy, "Well? What is it?" he spat.

"Sorry for my group yelling at you. That was rude of them."

"Hn."

"May I sit with you?"

"It's a free country."

"..." Taking that as a yes, Thor sat across the table from him, still staring like a deer at headlights. Loki ignored him once again, trying to continue his book but once again, the feeling of being watched began annoying him.

"Why the hell are you even here? Go with your loser friends. It's not like any of you have anything going for you guys."

"I know...that's the reason why I want to change my ways."

Loki snorted as a response and resumed his attempts of ignoring Thor.

Wanting to break a bit of tension though, Thor muttered, "...I know your name is Loki and that you like museums. Would you want to come out with me to one?" Long ago he asked Hogun information about the loner just because he was curious about him. All that Hogun knew about the male was his name and he loved going to museums.

The corner of Thor's lips strained to a smile as he waited fora response. Loki on the other hand, his lips drooped down to a frown, "Why the fuck would I want to go out with you?" he grumbled.

"Because I'll pay and you'll get to go to a museum."

"Your point?"

"Is it a yes or a no!?" Thor slammed his hands down, standing up and glaring at the man, his patience wearing thin. Usually people started to get frighten at this point but Loki remained calm and unamused. With a sigh, he bookmarked his page before closing his book, "Fine. I'll go with you to a museum. We're going to an art museum. I have a paper due on one anyways..."

Even though it was a bored response, it made Thor beam, "Great! I'll meet you there at 5, sounds good?"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just leave already."

* * *

The rest of the school day, Thor was screaming with excitement on the inside, remaining cool on the outside for his image. It has been in his mind for a while about how he's pretty much throwing away his life on this nonsense game. At first it was cool to be bad and make people do whatever they wanted but now it was becoming a drag. Thor could not go to the restroom without making people cower nor could he ask for a sharper whenever his pencil broke since people automatically screamed to not be hurt. Sure he had his friends but for how much longer?

Truthfully, the first time Thor had ever seen Loki at the library since the first day of school he had developed a baby crush on him. He thought the short hair male was quite charming, especially since he looked like a porcelain doll with his long eyelashes and feminine looking body. Not only that but he had a big ass. One bigger than Sif!

None of his friends really talked much to the male since Fandral was still upset that Thor took the side of a loner rather than his friends, especially since they all took an oath long ago that they'd look out for each other. Sif was the only one whom noticed Thor's difference in attitude. Of course she'd know since she was a woman and loved the male more than anything. Girls usually took a guy's personality into attention.

Once school ended, the group muttered a goodbye to each other since they all had other business to take care of that day. Sif patted Thor's shoulder with a smile before leaving with Fandral.

* * *

Loki still couldn't believe that he had agreed to that dumbass that he'd go out with him to the museum. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't paying in order to keep himself from ripping his hair out. Getting back to his small apartment, he kicked cans of beers away from the doorway, grunting as he made his way to his room. The apartment reeked of weed, making his nose scrunch up.

Loki's mother, Frigga, was a single MILF. The only good thing about her had to have been that she cooked, that was about it. The woman did not pay rent, she did not buy food nor did she really pay much attention to him. Frigga always had her guinea pig army of men do that for her since males always threw themselves at the woman since she loved getting fucked more than anything. He was certainly happy that she wasn't home at the moment since he'd probably be hearing her fucking.

* * *

Thor walked into his decent sized home he shared with his single father Odin. Odin was a business man whom would rather be at his office, working and making money than be at home with his son. It didn't bother the blonde so much since he liked having the house to himself and he could eat in peace without hearing his father talking on his phone the whole time the two ate together about some business plan. Thor went straight to his room and plopped down on the bed, deciding to take a little nap before he went to the museum to meet Loki. His mind raced around the thought of finally have a chance to get closer to his baby crush, plus stare at his ass some more. He surely hoped that any tension between them would lighten up after today's hangout. One thing for sure though, this new potential relationship he could possibly make with Loki would be quite interesting to see how his high school life would change, whether it was for the better or worse.

* * *

_Yeah…that's pretty much it for now xD_

_Just throwing in the basics of the characters .w._

_The fanfic will be…probably 10 chapters or less long. I'm not a fan of long chapters so that's why I say 10 xD_

_I already have the whole story outlined so it's a matter of me just typing it out –w-_


	2. Not So Innocent

_Yay~ some people actually like my fanfic xD I honestly thought no one would like it since I haven't written anything in over a year and my writing skills suck now T_T_

_Anyways~ thank you _**_VictoriaLucia_**_ for reviewing :D It made me happy to see that someone likes it X3_

_I still own nothing -w-_

* * *

It was 4:15 p.m and Thor began rampaging through his closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear. This was somewhat of a first date for him and he **had** to impress!

"Oh come on!" Pushing hanger by hanger, nothing seemed date worthy, least not for Loki's taste. "Uuuugh! Okay. Chill. Calm your ass down." he told himself, taking a deep breath right after. This was absolutely horrible for him. He knew that he needed to make Loki fall for him as soon as they saw each other at the museum, especially since the shorter male seemed to hate everyone. He had to become that one person which wasn't detested.

Scanning through all of his clothing once again, he pulled out three shirt and two jeans, starting to debate which seemed better.

"Loki is somewhat of an emo…maybe an emo outfit will help…" The blonde murmured, picking up a black muscle shirt. Starting at it for a second, he threw it back into the pile of useless clothing. "No. If I wear that, he'd probably think I am some douchebag trying to look good…" he grunted even though that was exactly what he wanted, minus the douchebag part. Now it was between a green button up or a regular plain dark red t-shirt. Holding them both up to the mirror, he swapped them back and forth before deciding that he'd wear the red t-shirt. As for bottom wear, he chose the black jeans, nothing to fancy about them.

Once changed, he was somewhat pleased with his attire. It was casual mixed with a bit of flare...somewhat.

Sighing, he picked up his black leather wallet, jamming it into his right pocket before leaving his home. The museum wasn't so far away from him so he should make it on time.

Swallowing nervously, he hoped that Loki wouldn't stand him up now.

* * *

Five o'clock and still no Loki in sight. Thor rubbed his hands uneasily, praying to God that the male would show up. Last thing he wanted was to look like a loser standing in front of a museum all by himself. Luckily for him though, Loki did show up a few minutes later, wearing the same clothing from school. He had made no attempt to even dress up even the slightest. Sighing, Thor felt absolutely ridiculous now since he made all of that effort for nothing.

"Come on. I don't got all night." Loki grumbled as he walked past Thor without acknowledging him much. This was going to be a long visit...

* * *

After paying, Thor went in to look for his little male crush whom was sitting down on a bench, opening his black book-bag, pulling out a small black notebook and a pen. He immediately wrote down a bit of information before standing up and started to observe the paintings, scribbling more. Thor sighed as he followed slowly, already his dreams of impressing Loki dying.

* * *

The museum was absolutely boring. This was why Thor told himself he wasn't a nerd. The paintings were absolutely lame and made no sense. His blue eyes stared at a rainbow of swirls on a huge canvas, trying to figure out the meaning of it...if it even _had_ a meaning.

"At least have a pattern or something." The blonde grumbled, shaking his head. Immediately he wondered if he ever drew a picture and just dropped all of the paint on top of it, would it become famous too? Looking back at Loki, he saw the male writing down on the notebook again boredly. Biting his lip, Thor decided it was time to break the silence and take action.

"So...which is your favorite?" he asked as he slowly walked behind the shorter male, looking down at his ass.

"None." Loki replied. "I hate modern art. I prefer Romanticism."

"Oooo'rly?" Thor moved closer with a grin.

"It's not what you think, idiot." He spat.

"Hmph." Frowning, Thor walked away to another stupid art piece, wishing he at least could have a decent conversation without being called a retard.

* * *

About half an hour later, the two walked through the whole small museum. No one else seemed to be in sight. It appeared as if the only other person that was around the area was the worker at the front of the museum. Loki closed his book, shoving it back in his bag, "Well I'm done. Goodbye."

"What? Wait!" Lunging for Loki's hand, Thor pulled him back, "We didn't even talk or anything! I demand for us to get to know each other."

"Tch, why would I want to talk to you? You're nothing more than an oaf. Why should I waste my time?"

"Because!...because I like you…"

Silence.

The two stared at each other for a long pause before Thor released his grip on the other's wrist, "Look...I like you Loki. I think you're very beautiful. I wish to be your friend...maybe something more later on. I always see you alone and I want to be part of your life. I know that you hate people but so do I! Please..."

Loki didn't respond. Thor had completely spilled out everything and his cheeks were tinted slight pink. Even though the blonde was tall and acted cold, in all reality he was a big teddy bear. When he liked a person, he wanted to shower them with everything he could. He was a hopeless romantic.

Slowly, he pulled Loki close to his chest, holding him tightly. His breathing went shallow as his body shivered slightly. Loki felt so good against his chest. He loved feeling the other's cold body.

With slight courage, he lifted Loki's chin up and bent down, kissing his lips softly.

* * *

Loki didn't move at all. He remained perfectly still as Thor continued to kiss him. Thinking that Loki didn't mind, Thor started to deepen it by slipping his tongue in and that's when he felt a sharp sting at his right cheek.

"OW! You could of at least said no-MMMMPH!"

The tables have turned and now Thor was the one in complete shock. He felt Loki's warm tongue sliding all inside his mouth, his own tongue being pulled out as Loki's lips latched around it, sucking on it hungrily. The shorter male's hands were locked firmly at Thor's hair, pulling him lower and lower. It started to hurt the blonde's scalp and before he could gently push Loki away, he found himself falling forward on his knees, the impact making him hissed out in pain. Before he could say anything though, Loki pulled hard on his hair again, his yanking getting rougher and rougher.

"So...you like me...interesting." The smaller male smirked, his hand swaying back and forth, making Thor's head follow and caused even more pain on his scalp. A few blonde hairs began ripping off, making Thor grunt loudly, his hands reaching up to shove Loki away but was slapped back to his side, "No. If you truly like me, you'll let me have my fun." he snickered, dropping Thor down flat to the floor as he sat on his back, his hand grip tightening more.

"Nnnnnnnnn!" Thor couldn't make no words out as tears formed in his eyes, trying to endure the torment.

* * *

After a few minutes of hair pulling, Loki finally released his hands, Thor's head falling forward. Immediately his own hands began rubbing at his skull, feeling it pulse.

"Hmmm, that was fun...I like you~" Pulling back on Thor's hair, much gentler this time, he kissed the blonde's lips lightly. "We're going to have so much fun from now on..."

* * *

_Ending it here :3 I didn't put much detail...yet D_

_Also, if grammatical errors are shown…ignore them xD_

_~Squee_


	3. Master Loki

_Thank yo**u Little Miss Heartbreaker** and **Ariel** for reviewing, as well as the other people whom are liking it so far 3 _  
_  
_

* * *

There was no fun. Nothing about being abused was enjoyable. Thor began to freak out internally, wondering about what Loki meant about having fun from now on but before he could question the sadist, he had left.

Throughout the whole walk home, Thor kept rubbing his scalp, trying to sooth it as much as he could.

_"Loki has such a strong grip..."_ he thought to himself as he got closer to his home, seeing no car and knew that he was going to be alone again in the night. It was fine since he didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining why his thick locks were thinner but it wasn't as if Odin would of asked to begin with. He really didn't care about what his son did.

Rummaging through the freezer, Thor pulled out as much ice cubes or icicles as he could, throwing them into a huge bowl and filling it up with cold water. Once the bowl was full and cold enough, he immediately stuck his head in, hissing from the chilliness. Sure it made the soreness died down but now he felt as if his scalp would get frostbite. He left his head dipped down for a bit longer, thinking about everything that happened in the museum. Loki's sudden abusive nature truly surprised the brute, especially since he had no idea such a small male could be capable of such meanness. Still though, least he knew that Loki liked him...somewhat.

* * *

Loki had never felt so alive. He could not believe that he got to pull on the most notorious guy at his high school hair and that the other male did not do anything to stop him. His could still felt the surge of energy from the tight grip he held on his hands, his fingers aching to yank some more.

Opening his small apartments door, Loki did not care that his mother was fucking one of her guinea pigs on the couch at plain sight since his mind was still replaying the museum's event over and over again.

Getting inside his room, Loki locked the door and quickly strip down naked, laid on his bed and began to masturbate his aching cock. His fingers latched around the base tightly, squeezing harder than he usually did since he was imagining himself abusing Thor again, this time by choking him.

Visualizing the blonde's face turning red as he gasped for air and feeling his hands gripping tightly at the neck turned the ravenette on beyond belief, groaning as he bit his lip and panted, getting close to releasing even though he had just started. The whole way walking home, he had given himself a boner since his mind kept replaying the museum scene and with a loud groan, he felt his cum shooting out, his body shivering since his releases had never been that hard hitting. His cock pulsed as he leaned back, panting heavily. He could not wait until he played with his fucktoy once again.

* * *

The next day at school, Thor's scalp was still tender but didn't hurt as much as yesterday. The ice did help and luckily there was no swelling. His friends ran up to the tall blonde, chit chatting as they always would every morning. Fandral wasn't ignoring Thor anymore since it was a new day and he didn't like his days being affected by the past.

As they walked inside the school, Loki was waiting by Thor's locker, making the blonde stopped suddenly. His friends turned to their leader with an eyebrow raised, wondering why he froze.

"Thor? Are you okay dude? You look like you seen a demon or something." Volstagg laughed, smacking his friend behind his back, throwing his friend back into reality.

"No...I just...suddenly remembered about something...I gotta go to the library, you four go to class."

"What? Wait!"

But their leader was already gone and Fandral sighed, "I swear, he's been acting weird since yesterday. Oh well, let's get going then or else we'd get a call home." Even though the group acted tough in school, outside of the gates they were good to their parents and last thing they needed was for the adults to come up to the school.

With the group moving down the hall to their class, Sif glanced back the way Thor walked, wondering what was going in with him. This new strange behavior made her suspicious and her eyes scanned Loki the whole way until he too was out of sight.

* * *

Thor rubbed his temples as he sat at the back of the library, sighing and leaned forward on the cold wooden table.

"What on Earth could of Loki wanted…" The blonde murmured to himself.

"I wanted to play some more."

Jolting, Thor looked back to see the small male with his arms crossed, smirking.

"Loki, what are you—mmmph!"

Both of their lips were pressed together roughly and Loki's hands were slightly squeezing at Thor's neck, not too hard to choke him completely yet. It felt just as pleasurable as he thought it would of, though the excitement wasn't so great since he was holding back. The tall male grunted slightly, his throat giving out an odd sensation since no one dared ever lapse their hand around his neck. It felt weird like if someone was pulling back on his uvula. Loki felt Thor's pulse slightly at the throat, making him grin, "Get underneath the table now or else I'll really squeeze."

Pushing away, Thor rubbed his neck once free, his tonsils now tingling. It was a bit uncomfortable and not wanting to truly feel his throat being squished, Thor crawled underneath, hunching as low as he could so his head won't bonk against the wood.

Humming softly, Loki sat down on the chair Thor sat on earlier and pushed forward, his hands automatically reaching to the blonde hair, pulling him forward. Thor grunted loudly and quickly moved towards Loki's yankings, not wanting to re-live the hair pulling.

"So tell me…do you like the view?" Loki murmured, his fingers stroking at Thor's hair softly now.

All Thor could see was the small male's crotch in front of his face since his chin was laying against the chair's seating. His face was warm from his blushings but also from the heat that radiated through Loki's black jeans.

"I-It's lovely…" Thor responded, feeling his breath trapping in between the legs, making Loki groan softly since he felt the warm breath hit his bulge.

"Good…now kiss it."

* * *

Thor could not believe what he was hearing, let alone his mind was still having a hard time processing his current predicament.

With his face heating up more and Loki becoming impatient, the smaller male started to squeeze Thor's head in between his thighs, "I said kiss it!" he hissed lowly so no one could hear. "Or do I need to shout so everyone could see you?" he smirked. Hearing that automatically made Thor start smooching at the crotched jeans, breathing hard through his nose since the heat was starting to affect him and make him woozy. Sadly though, this cause him to sniff up the musky smell in front of him. Loki moaned softly, his thighs squeezing constantly against Thor's cheeks as he imagined how pathetic his boytoy looked. It made him laugh lowly, his fingers lapsing against Thor's hair and began to grind his toy's face against his jeans, his groans getting louder. Thor's hands held tightly against the chair's legs, grunting from how painful it was to be rubbed against the rough fabric from the jeans, the tip of his nose scratching up and becoming raw. Loki kept moaning, not stopping at all since he wanted to get off on Thor's face. This was absolutely humiliating for the tall blonde. He felt his pride being stripped away from him as he was reduced to nothing more than to a facefucking bitch.

Just like in the night, Loki quickly came and he released his grip of Thor's hair, though his thighs kept a hard grip on the head. He panted softly, trying to regain his composure by taking deep breaths. Though he was relaxing, Thor on the other hand was panicking since his whole face was squished against the chair and Loki's butt, his nose pressed firm against the jeans as his mouth against the chair. He couldn't escape because of the thighs still clench tightly but also because if he were to try to escape, Loki would only make a huge scene and there went his high school glory.

* * *

A few moments later, Loki finally released his grip and Thor pulled away, crawling up from underneath the table, panting softly as his eyes glared at the grinning ravenette.

"Oh that was so much fun~ we must do that again sometimes, minus the jeans." He smirked. Thor only responded by grumbling as he sat across from the sadist, his arms crossed. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Loki chuckled, leaning forward on his elbows. "Your face felt quite good at my crotch. You have such lovely facial bone structure." he snickered.

"That was painful." Thor grunted, leaning back still angry.

"Oh boo-boo. Poor Thor can not handle being facefucked. Tch, like I care if you're in pain. All that matters is if I'm pleasured, got it? You're nothing more than my fucktoy. And that's all you'll ever be, my fucktoy."

Thor opened his mouth, ready to argue but Loki held up a finger, "Don't you even DARE try to go against me. You like me, remember? And because you like me, you want to keep me happy. And to keep me happy, you must subdue to my every whim, any time, any day." he continued.

Thor kept thinking about how mad his crush was as he stared straight at him with his blue eyes, how insanly sadistic Loki treated him but for some strange reason and sadly enough, he liked it. Something about the power Loki seemed to have and the way he talked to him as if he was nothing turned him on. Thor bit his lip, nodding slowly, "Alright."

"Hmph. Good. Now, what are you?"

"I'm...a fucktoy..."

"Good. Now that you know your place, you shall look up to me as your master and only refer to me as that." Loki smirked, loving how obedient Thor was becoming. "Call me my name."

"Master..."

"Master what?"

"Master...Loki..."

"Excellent job, slave."

* * *

_Three chapter in, a few more to go X3_

_Now that the relationship has been established, onward to drama!_

_~Squee_


End file.
